The Tale of the Host Club
by ArtistKurai
Summary: This is a story I wrote as a project for my college World Literature class. The characters of Ouran get thrown into the world of The Tale of Genji. Completely stupid and humorous, not meant to be taken seriously.


A/N: This story was written as a project assignment for my college World Literature class. It's a spoof based on a summary of Genji no Monogatari, or The Tale of Genji. Don't think too much into it, please. It's supposed to be silly and not meant to be taken seriously.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, The Tale of Genji, or Yoda. I'm unworthy!

* * *

><p>Ootori Kyouya walked around the Third Music Room of Ouran Academy, thinking quietly to himself while his son, Suou Tamaki, entertained himself with his teddy bear, Kuma-chan. Host Club hours had just ended, and the room was pleasantly quiet now that all the customers had gone home. <p>

He stopped at one of the large windows and peered out into the garden. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the school's scholarship student and only girl in the Host Club, first year student Fujioka Haruhi, sitting near the entrance to the rose maze, her back against a tree and a book in her hands. He couldn't understand how the other students still couldn't tell she wasn't a boy. He had known the moment he saw her, and he saw her as the most beautiful girl in the school. 

Knowing Tamaki couldn't get into too much trouble if left by himself, everything of value besides the piano had already been broken by the blonde a long time ago, Kyouya walked out of the music room and went down to the school garden. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought as he reached the tree where Haruhi sat. "Mind if I join you?" he asked politely. 

Startled, Haruhi looked up to the older boy. "Kyouya-senpai," she said and gave him a smile that warmed the young Ootori's heart, "of course you can." Kyouya sat down beside the girl and looked over at the rose maze. "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it, Senpai?" Haruhi asked, trying to make polite conversation. 

"It is," Kyouya agreed. And it was. The sun was shining, there were fluffy white clouds in the sky, and a comfortable breeze was blowing, making the temperature pleasantly cool. He turned his gaze to Haruhi. "Would you like to take a walk through the maze?" he invited. 

"Sure," the first year accepted with a slight bow. They stood up and began walking, enjoying each other's company as they got lost in the rose maze. 

"I like you, Haruhi," Kyouya said after they had walked for a while. Haruhi turned to face her senpai. "More than I like any of the other girls we have to entertain every afternoon. Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Of course, Kyouya –senpai," Haruhi said with a big smile. Kyouya gave her a smile of his own and they resumed their walk. When they had found their way out of the maze, the sun was about to set. They went up to the clubroom and found Tamaki running around the room being chased by a red-haired boy they had never seen before. 

"Tamaki?" Kyouya called the blonde's attention. Tamaki stopped running to face his father, and the redhead ran into him, knocking both of them to the floor. 

"Why did you do that, Hikaru?" Tamaki whined childishly, looking at the redhead. 

"You stopped, I didn't," Hikaru answered as if that made perfect sense. The dark-haired students looked at the blonde and redhead in confusion. Both of their heads tilted to the right. 

"Tamaki, who is this?" Kyouya asked, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. 

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru," the redheaded boy introduced himself. 

"Where did you come from?" Haruhi asked. She already knew Tamaki, the annoying but loveable son of Kyouya and King of the Ouran Academy Host Club, but she had never seen Hikaru before now. 

"I'm your son," Hikaru answered, addressing both Kyouya and Haruhi. Hearing that, Haruhi fainted. 

"Haruhi!" Kyouya called her name frantically. Her eyes wouldn't open. "Haruhi, open your eyes!" When she didn't move, Kyouya turned his head to Hikaru. "You killed your mother!" 

"Oops," Hikaru said. After taking Haruhi outside and burying her in the rose maze, Kyouya and his two sons went back to Music Room 3. 

When they got there, they saw a girl sitting on one of the many couches. Kyouya looked at her and immediately thought of his beloved Haruhi. He walked over to her and took her hand in his. "You remind me of my beloved Haruhi who just died," he said. "What is your name?" 

"My name is Fujioka Haruhi, Kyouya-senpai," the girl answered. 

"Even your names are similar," Kyouya swooned. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. "You remind me so much of my beloved Haruhi that I must have you as my girlfriend." 

"Of course, Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi accepted with a smile. 

Hikaru then walked over to Haruhi and pulled her in for a tight hug. "Stepmother Haruhi," he said tearfully, "you remind me so much of my Mother Haruhi." Haruhi hugged him back. "I love you, Stepmother Haruhi." 

"I love you, Stepson Hikaru," Haruhi repeated and let go of the redhead. They gave each other a smile before walking away in separate directions. 

The next day, Hikaru joined the Host Club with his father, brother, and stepmother as a new host. While entertaining his guests, he glanced over at Haruhi, who was entertaining her own group of customers. Even though she was the same girl, he no longer saw her as his stepmother. "Stepmother Haruhi is no longer Stepmother Haruhi," he silently declared to himself. "She's my beloved Haruhi!" 

Shortly after that, the Host Club closed for the day. While Kyouya was busy in the back storage room, Hikaru walked over to Haruhi. "Stepmother Haruhi," he began, "I no longer see you as my Stepmother Haruhi. You're now my beloved Haruhi!" 

"And you are my beloved Hikaru," she confessed to him. "But we can't tell Kyouya. It's a secret," Haruhi whispered, putting her finger in front of her lips. 

"You're right," the redhead agreed. "We don't want to incur the wrath of the Shadow King." He sighed dramatically. "It's a shame we can't be together," he said sadly. "I haven't been getting along with my wife." After saying that, they both looked over to where Hikaru's wife, Houshakuji Renge, was running around with a rice bowl in her hands. "We don't ever have enough rice because she always eats three bowls of it with every meal," he explained with a sigh. Haruhi nodded understandingly. "Well, bye Haruhi." 

"Bye, Hikaru," Haruhi said quietly as she watched him walk out the door to go home. 

Hikaru spent the next several days giving all his attention to his customers. He enjoyed the distraction from his problems with Renge, and he knew Kyouya would like all the business he was bringing to the club. He knew Renge didn't like him being around all those girls, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. "Oh, Hikaru," one of his customers swooned one day, "you're so manly and strong." She wrapped her hand around Hikaru's upper arm and gently squeezed his bicep. 

"Why thank you," the red-haired host said with a charming smile. He flexed his muscles, making the girls surrounding him squeal and faint. Hikaru looked around at all the girls lying on the floor around him. "Oops, I killed more customers," he muttered. "I've got to stop doing that." After club hours were over, Hikaru carried the bodies of his guests out to the rose maze and buried them. 

While walking back to Music Room 3, the young Hitachiin spotted a young girl sitting underneath a tree near the rose maze. To his surprise, she looked just like his beloved Haruhi. Curious, he made his way to the little girl and knelt down in front of her. "What's your name, Cutie?" he asked her with a smile. 

"Kirimi!" the little girl yelled. Hikaru smiled down at her. 

"Well, Kirimi-chan, you're adorable." He stood up and held out his hand. "Would you like to come back to the Music Room with me?" he asked. Kirimi nodded enthusiastically and took his hand. He helped her to her feet and led her to the clubroom. "Kyouya-senpai, Tamaki-senpai, Stepmother Haruhi," he called out to the other hosts when he and Kirimi got to the clubroom. 

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kyouya asked in his usual uninterested voice. He sighed and looked up from his laptop to see his son standing in the doorway with a little girl. "Who is that?" he asked. 

"This is Kirimi," Hikaru introduced. "Kirimi-chan, this is my father, Kyouya-senpai, my stepmother, Haruhi, and my half-brother, Tamaki-senpai. Say hi to everyone." 

"Hi to everyone," Kirimi said cutely. Tamaki lost it when she said that. 

"You're so cute!" he swooned and picked her up into a hug. "I'm going to be your big brother, and I'm going to take good care of you!" While Tamaki played with Kirimi and Kyouya watched the two interact, mainly to keep an eye on Tamaki, Hikaru joined Haruhi, who was sitting in one of the window sills. 

"She's adorable, Hikaru," Haruhi said. 

"She reminds me of you, Haruhi," Hikaru confessed. Haruhi met Hikaru's gaze for a moment, and they shared a silent conversation. A moment later, Kyouya joined them on the window sill. 

"I think Tamaki is having too much fun with Kirimi-chan," the Shadow King said as he sat down. "He keeps calling her his little sister." He gently put an arm around Haruhi and pulled her close to him. They sat watching the blonde teenager and the black-haired child run around the clubroom. 

Just then, the clubroom door slammed open. Startled by the noise, everyone looked to the door. As the dust cleared, they could make out the shape of a small boy with sandy brown, almost blonde hair. "Hi everybody!" the boy greeted them cheerfully. 

"Who are you?" everyone asked at the same time. 

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni," he said, jabbing himself in the chest with his thumb. "You can call me Hunny for short!" Hunny bounded his way past Tamaki and Kirimi to the three teenagers seated on the window sill. He pointed to Kyouya and Haruhi. "You two are my parents!" 

"We have a son?" Haruhi asked. Kyouya and Tamaki turned to Haruhi, afraid she would faint like the last Haruhi had done when she found out about Hikaru. To their delight, she didn't faint. 

Haruhi and Hikaru shared another look. It was as if they could read each other's mind. "Hunny isn't Kyouya's son!" was the thought they could read in each other's eyes. 

"I have a son?" Hikaru thought to Haruhi. 

"Yes," Haruhi thought back. "But we can't tell Kyouya. He's the Shadow King and the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. Who knows what he might do if he found out we had a child together!" 

"I just realized we're reading each other's minds," Hikaru said after a moment. Haruhi didn't respond, but Hikaru could tell she was thinking the same thing he was. With a silent nod, Hikaru got up and joined Renge at the table where she was sitting. "Renge," Hikaru began, "do you think maybe we can work out our differences and get along as husband and wife?" 

"Oh, Hikaru," Renge swooned, "I was hoping you would say that!" The two hugged passionately in reconciliation. "I promise I'll try to cut back on how much rice I eat," Renge told him. "I just get so excited sometimes that I can't help eating three bowls of rice." 

"I know, Renge. Maybe we can share the third bowl of rice to save it," Hikaru proposed. 

"You're so smart, Hikaru!" The two shared another passionate hug. When they pulled away, they heard the newly-restored door to Music Room 3 burst open once again. All eyes in the room turned to where the door once stood. 

When the dust cleared, the hosts could see a small boy with brown hair wearing the Ouran Academy Elementary uniform. "We have another guest!" Tamaki cheered gleefully. He danced his way to the boy and held his hand out invitingly. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club," he said kindly. "Which host do you designate?" Putting his arm around the boy's shoulders, the Host Club King led him into the room. "We have the Cool Type," he said, pointing to Kyouya. "Then here we have the Natural Type," he pointed to Haruhi, who gave them a smile, "the Devil Type," he indicated Hikaru, who smirked at the still silent boy, "the lolita-boy type," he pointed to Hunny, "and finally myself, the Princely Type." Tamaki then moved into the young boy's line of vision, blocking his view from the other hosts. 

Without saying a word, the brown-haired child walked around the now-sulking king and approached Hikaru and Renge. "You," he said coldly and pointed to the redhead. "You're my father." All the hosts turned to stare at the startled redhead. "And you," the boy moved his pointing hand to aim at Renge, "are my mother." He gave them both a smirk as he lowered his hand. 

Upon hearing the child's revelation, Renge fainted. "Renge!" Hikaru shouted. He kneeled down to where his wife lay on the floor and tried to wake her. "Renge, please wake up. If you do, I'll let you have as much rice as you can stand to eat!" The other hosts looked on in sorrow as Hikaru tried to wake his wife. "Renge!" he shouted again as she fell limply in his arms. He looked up at the kid standing over them. "You killed your mother!" 

Said kid shrugged his shoulders. "Oops," he said and walked away. 

"Wow, like father, like son, like grandson," Tamaki commented, remembering his own father's words when the first Haruhi had died upon hearing that Hikaru was her son and Hikaru's words when Kyouya had pronounced her dead. Kyouya nodded in agreement. 

Hikaru gathered Renge's body in his arms and carried her out to the rose maze to be buried. When he returned to the clubroom, he saw that his son was still there. "What's your name anyway, kid?" he asked. 

"I'm Takaoji Shiro," the boy said, reclining back on one of the many couches and folding his hands behind his head. 

"You're annoying," Hikaru muttered before turning away from his son. His eyes found themselves watching Tamaki still playing with Kirimi-chan, who had now become a beautiful young woman. His eyes widened upon seeing her. "Ki-Kirimi-chan?" he stuttered. 

The now-grown Kirimi turned to face her senpai. "Yes, Hikaru-senpai?" she answered. 

"I never realized how much you look like Nekozawa-senpai," he thought aloud. He went over to her and knelt in front of her. "You remind me so much of my Stepmother Haruhi. Will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Eh, why not?" Kirimi agreed. 

As Hikaru stood back up, Kyouya fell over onto Haruhi's shoulder. "Kyouya?" Haruhi asked. She looked over at him and saw that he had fainted. "Kyouya? Please don't faint! Kyouya!" She gently settled him onto the window seat and tried again to wake him up. "Kyouya!" The Shadow King still didn't move. "He's dead," she told the other hosts. 

"No, Father, don't leave us!" Tamaki and Hikaru both shouted, falling to their knees in despair. After regaining their composure, the two sons of Ootori Kyouya carried their father out to the rose maze to be buried with his true love, the first Fujioka Haruhi. "He would have wanted to be buried with her," Tamaki whimpered as they stood over their parents' graves and threw rose petals onto them. 

After the funeral, the brothers went back to Music Room 3 to be with their Stepmother Haruhi. When they got there they found Renge sitting at one of the tables in the room sipping from a teacup. "Mother?" Tamaki asked. 

The other hosts looked up in confusion. "But I thought Renge-chan was Hika-chan's wife," Hunny said from his table, momentarily ignoring the cake sitting in front of him. He clutched his bunny, Usa-chan, closer to his chest. 

"That was the second Renge," this Renge explained. "I'm the first Renge, Tamaki's mother." Hunny nodded in understanding and went back to eating his cake. "Tamaki, I'm here to tell you that you're now your father's successor." 

"Successor to what?" Tamaki asked in confusion. "All I knew he ever did was run the Host Club." 

"Exactly," Renge confirmed, "so now, you're in charge of the Host Club." She pranced over to her son and put an arm around him. "Together, you and I will be unstoppable. We will run the Host Club as it has never been run before!" She flamboyantly danced around the room and clasped her hands under her chin and held up a rice bowl. "I could eat three bowls of rice!" 

The club's only redhead and female hosts were sitting in the window sill once again. "She's annoyingly flamboyant," Hikaru pointed out. 

Haruhi nodded her head. "She is," the girl agreed. With that, host club hours ended for the day. 

The next day, all the hosts sat with their respective clients. It seemed to be a normal day for the hosts, despite Kyouya's absence. Haruhi felt his absence the most. Suddenly, there was a burst of noise and the hosts all turned to find out the source of the noise. Tamaki was standing beside an overturned table, and he seemed to be fuming. He slowly turned around and faced the crowd behind him. His angry eyes scanned the room, and they settled on one person. He lifted a hand and pointed his finger at his brother. "You!" 

Hikaru stood up as well. "What did I do?" he asked. 

"You were seeing Princess Kanako behind my back weren't you?" he accused. The girl in question sat next to the mess of a table and looked up in shock. "I can't believe my own brother has been seeing one of my regular customers without me knowing!" 

"It shocks you that Hika-chan was hosting one of your regulars?" Hunny asked. Even he knew the red-haired host could be a bit of a player. 

"No, I don't care about that," Tamaki answered. "I just can't believe I didn't see it!" Haruhi face-palmed at her stepson's stupidity. "Even though it was well-done, I must banish you for deceiving me!" He looked around the music room. "You're hereby banished to the storage room!" Head bowed, Hikaru walked over to the supply room and locked himself inside. 

Haruhi made her way to the host king. "Tamaki-senpai, don't you think that was a little harsh?" she asked. 

"Truthfully, I think it's funny that he was hosting her behind my back," the tall blonde admitted to the shorter girl. "But as king I have to ensure that everyone hosts only those that they're supposed to host. I can't have that devil brother stealing my customers!" 

Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh. "So you only care about having more customers than Hikaru," she deduced. 

While Hikaru pouted about being locked in the storage room, he looked over by the window and saw a girl sitting at a table. She seemed to be drawing something. "What are you drawing?" he asked, walking over to the girl. 

"Clothes," was her one-word answer. 

Hikaru looked over her shoulder. "You design clothes too?" he asked, excited. "That looks great!" he whipped out a large notebook and opened it to a random page. "We should collaborate!" 

The girl gazed emotionlessly over the picture, then shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, why not?" She turned back to her drawing as Hikaru sat next to her. "I'm Yasumura Mei," she introduced. 

"Misuzu-san's daughter?" Hikaru recalled the eccentric, cross-dressing pension-owner in Karuizawa saying that he had a daughter. The girl rolled her eyes, but nodded that he was right. "I'm Hitachiin Hikaru," he introduced himself. 

Out of nowhere, a figure in a dress appeared between the two teenagers. "Yes, Mei-chan is my darling daughter!" the person said cheerfully. He ignored his daughter's disgusted sound of disapproval and angry "Go away, Dad!" 

"Misuzu-san?" Hikaru recognized the man. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Karuizawa?" he asked. 

"I wanted a change of scenery," the cross-dresser explained. He watched as his daughter and the host sat and worked on designs for a clothes line. "Well, if you two are okay, I'll be going back to the pension. Ja ne!" With a flourish of a wave, Misuzu disappeared. 

After a few minutes, their designs were done. "These look great!" Hikaru proclaimed, valiantly holding the drawings up in the air. Mei just shrugged. Just then, the door burst open. Thinking it would be another child of his, Hikaru turned and waited for the small figure of a kid to appear. 

Instead it was the crying form of his half-brother. "Hikaru," the idiot blonde cried, "I had a nightmare about Kyouya, so now I can't see. Plus, Mother's sick and can't help me run the host club. Please come home," he requested loudly before running from the room. 

"I guess I get to go back," Hikaru said to Mei. She shrugged nonchalantly. Just as Hikaru was about to stand up and leave, a little girl with soft brown hair appeared between him and the other teen. "Who are you?" he asked the girl. 

"I'm Hina," she introduced with a sweet smile. "I'm your daughter." 

"Great," Hikaru sighed, "now I have a daughter. Well, bye." Leaving the two girls in the storage room, Hikaru rejoined his fellow hosts in the main room. When the others saw him, Hunny ran and jumped onto him, engulfing him in a hug. 

"Hika-chan, I'm in charge of the Host Club now!" he told him happily. Laughing giddily, the small blonde ran back to his table and continued eating cake. "Hika-chan," he called out, beckoning him with a finger. Hikaru complied and walked over to the smaller boy. "I know you're my real father," the lolita boy whispered to the redhead, "so you get to be my right-hand man!" He slid a plate of cake to his father. "Want some cake?" he offered. Hikaru accepted the cake and enjoyed spending time with his son. 

Over the next few days, Hikaru noticed a bit of a change in his outlook on the Host Club. Hunny hadn't demoted him or anything, but his life began to feel monotonous. One day, he was just sitting at his table alone when a girl approached him. "You look just like my Stepmother Haruhi," he told her. "What's your name?" 

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi," the girl said. 

"What a coincidence!" Hikaru thought. "So there are three Fujioka Haruhis?" The girl beside him nodded. "Wow, that's interesting. Haruhi, will you be my girlfriend?" 

"Hai," Haruhi accepted with a smile. At that moment, another redhead with a frightening-looking face walked into the room and approached the third Haruhi. 

"Haruhi-chan, I am Kasanoda Ritsu," he introduced himself. He kneeled down beside her. "You're so beautiful! I love you!" With that, he left the room. In his place was yet another redhead. 

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked the newest red-haired boy. 

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru," the boy informed them. "You're my mother!" he said, pointing to Haruhi. "And even though I'm not biologically your son," he pointed to Hikaru, "you're my father." 

Kirimi, who had been tending to Tamaki on the other side of the room, heard her boyfriend ask out the other Haruhi, and it saddened her. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-senpai," she said to the blind blonde, "but I'm too sad over Hikaru getting another girlfriend." She stood to her feet. "I'm going to join the Black Magic Club with Nekozawa!" With that statement as her final farewell, Kirimi exited the Third Music Room through the dark, ominous door next to the main door to the clubroom where Nekozawa Umehito was standing with open arms. 

The next day, Nekozawa entered Music Room 3 and approached Hikaru. "Hitachiin-kun," he greeted in a scary tone of voice. 

"Yes, Nekozawa-senpai?" he asked in response. 

"I regret to tell you that Kirimi has died," Nekozawa said. Hikaru thought he felt tears in his eyes. "It seems the darkness was too much for Kirimi, who was made for the light. I'm sorry for your loss." After a polite bow of the head, Nekozawa returned to the Black Magic Club. 

"Oh how fleeting life is!" Hikaru said. "First my mother passes away, then all my customers die. My wife dies after that, and then not long later, my father dies." The other hosts listened in silence as Hikaru passionately continued his monologue. "Now, my dear Kirimi dies from too much exposure to the dark side! Why must life be so full of death?" 

"What brought on the death of your loved one, the dark side it was not," said a small green man with pointed ears and a cane. "Her lack of Jedi training, it was." 

"How can that be, Yoda-sensei?" Hikaru asked the Jedi master. "I trained her in the ways of the force myself!" 

"Not strong was her will to learn," Yoda explained. "Now, go back to training young Luke, I must." With a flash of light, Yoda disappeared. 

After that, Hikaru remained silent. He stood in the middle of Music Room 3, surveying all the people around him. He saw his girlfriend, his stepmother, and all of his sons sitting around the still-blind Tamaki. "Oh, life, why must you be so fleeting?" he shouted to the ceiling. With that statement as his final words, Hikaru fainted and fell to the floor. 

The second Haruhi looked on with sympathy for Hikaru. He indeed had lost many important people in his life. She saw his depression and realized how lonely he must have been. She caught Kaoru's eye, and the red-haired host lifted his father into his arms and carried him out to the rose maze, his mother following him. 

The two of them buried Hikaru in the rose maze next to his mother and father, Ootori Kyouya and the first Fujioka Haruhi. When they returned to Music Room 3, Kaoru saw a tall, thin boy sitting next to Hunny. "Who are you?" he asked. 

The tall boy stood up, revealing himself to be taller than Kaoru had thought. "I am Morinozuka Takashi," he said softly. "My mother was Hina, Hitachiin Hikaru's daughter." 

"Cool," Kaoru said. He gave the taller boy a smile. "I'm Hitachiin Kaoru, Hikaru's son. We're cousins! I'm going to call you Mori." 

Hunny swallowed a bite of cake. "We're all cousins, Takashi!" he cheered. 

"Want to join the Host Club?" Kaoru offered. 

"Sure," Mori accepted. The three sat down together at one table. 

"And we're going to be best friends," Kaoru said. He held up two fingers, the peace sign, and curled them twice as a sort of wave. Mori gave the redhead a smile in return. As the three of them hosted together, Kaoru had one thought that kept nagging his mind. "Is Mori trying to steal away one of my customers?" 

After Kaoru's statement, the television screen went black. "What did you think of that?" Tamaki asked excitedly. "I thought it was fantastic!" 

"Of course you did," Kyouya sighed. 

"It was your idea to make a movie based on _The Tale of Genji_," Haruhi agreed with Kyouya, who sat next to her, annoyed with his blonde best friend. The bespectacled teenager pushed his glasses further up his nose. 

"Why did I have to be a bad guy?" Kasanoda asked from behind the twins. 

"Why couldn't we be brothers?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simultaneously. 

"Why did I have to play half of the female characters?" Haruhi asked her senpai. 

"Why did I have to play your father?" Kyouya asked. 

"Would you rather I have been the daddy and you have been the mommy?" Tamaki asked, genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry, Mommy!" he began crying into Kyouya's lap. Kyouya sighed again and shoved Tamaki to the floor. 

"We're never doing that again," Kyouya said, jotting a note down in his always-handy black notebook. 

"Why did I have to die, Big Brother Tamaki?" Kirimi asked innocently, sitting in Nekozawa's lap. Nekozawa hugged his little sister tighter to him. 

"I'm so sorry, Kirimi-chan!" Tamaki cried even more. He picked the little girl up into a hug and spun her around the room. "Please don't let Nekozawa-senpai put a curse on me," he whimpered. 

"I won't," she giggled. Tamaki gave Kirimi back to Nekozawa. 

"I say the movie was a success!" Renge exclaimed proudly. "I could eat three bowls of rice!" 

"Well, we can at least try to sell the movie," Kyouya said, looking through his notebook. "Hopefully some of the more shameless customers will buy a copy." 

Haruhi looked over at her senpai sitting next to her. "Are profits all you think about, Kyouya-senpai?" she asked. 

"When it comes to Tamaki's antics, yes," he answered. He looked back to where Tamaki and Renge were talking about the film. "Hopefully, this will be the Host Club's last movie." Kyouya chuckled at seeing Haruhi's nod of agreement.

A/N: I actually got an A for this story. It was too fun to write, and my professor loved it! Please review and let me know what you think of it!


End file.
